When Dreams Come True
by Trio-Spade
Summary: A slave by the name of Wufei Chang makes a break for it and runs into a naiboring swamp. Cold, wet, and very tired, he stops to rest on a long island in the middle of the swamp, only to be found by two Youkai. What are there plans for him? What is to happ
1. Chapter 1

**Title :When Dreams Come True**

**Beta: Kime**

**Author: Neko Enchantment & Trio Spade**

**Summary: A slave by the name of Wufei Chang makes a break for it and runs into a neighboring swamp. Cold, wet, and very tired, he stops to rest on a long island in the middle of the swamp only to be found by two Youki. What are there plans for him? What is to happen with him? AU**

**Paring(s): TrezxWufxZechs**

**Anime: Gunam Wing**

**Rating: R**

**AN :All characters and ideas of the Gundam Wing world do not belong to me. Storyline and plot are mine, alone with any original characters though so do not use without my permission please.**

Gasping for breath a young boy that went by the name of Wufei Chang ran full tilt across a field. Not daring to pause even for a second for fear that his master would catch him.

His new master was an exceptionally cruel man, buying Wufei for the sole reason of a bed warmer. Wufei's old mistress had Wufei working in the field where he hadn't been noticed by anybody, his mother being the lady's personal servant till she died.

When Wufei's mistress died all the slaves were sold by her oldest son. Wufei had the bad luck of getting a cruel master.

Wufei managed somehow to put off his new masters desire to have Wufei in his bed. Until finally Wufei couldn't put him off anymore. Wufei had smashed a vase over his master's head and ran.

And he was still running knowing his master wouldn't be to far behind him. As if on cue the sound of hoof beats sounded in the distance getting closer by the second.

Veering off toward the swamp Wufei pushed his already exhausted body. Stumbling in the first foot of freezing muddy water Wufei's teeth started chattering right away. Dressed only in a thin pair of tight black pants, a black netting shirt, and a single black collar Wufei's body quickly got cold.

After a few minutes of wading in the now waist deep muddy water Wufei's bare feet quickly lost feeling the rest of his body following quickly.

Struggling to make his body do what he wanted Wufei pulled himself toward a small sliver of land. Crawling up with the last of his energy Wufei curled up into a ball trying to warm himself without success. Breaking into soft sobs even while he berated himself for being weak.

"Well look what he have here a little human." A deep masculine voice stated with an air on indifference.

"Yes, ah what shall we do with him Treize for trespassing on our land?" another male voice asked his voice held a mischievous yet cold ring to it.

Wufei stiffened but didn't move. Hoping against hope that the two males that were talking behind him didn't work for his master.

"Hmmm…..we could always eat him" The male named Treize said.

The snap of a twig told the fact that they were moving toward him. Forcing himself to his feet Wufei whirled around to face the two males that were coming toward him determined not to go back to his now ex-master without a fight.

What he faced took him totally by surprise. In front of him where two tall handsome men, one with short ginger brown hair and cornflower blue eyes, in place of normal human ears were pointed elf like ones and behind him a ginger brown tail flicked with annoyance.

The second had long blond hair that went down past his knees on his head were a pair of white dog like ears, behind him three equally white tails swayed lazily, crystal blue eyes glared at him.

With a gasp Wufei backed up and both of the youki's stopped rather suddenly there eyes roving over him. Wufei watched them both warily while continuing to back up careful not fall of the thin but long piece of land.

A blast of cold wind swept across the swamp which set Wufei's teeth chattering again. Both youki's cocked there heads to the side something like concern flashed in there eyes though Wufei believed he must of imagined it.

The brown haired youki took a step forward. Wufei turned around to bolt only to slam into the blond youki and would have fallen if a pair of large strong hands hadn't caught him from behind.

Struggling to escape the grasp that could only belong to the other youki. The blond one lifted one of his hands making Wufei flinch away and close his eyes. A hand stroked his cheek gently making him gasp in surprise his onyx eyes flying to meet crystal blue in shock.

Grabbing his chin firmly the blond youki continued to look into his eyes as his face drew closer to Wufei's. The blonde's lips brushed Wufei's gently making him stiffen. A chuckle sounded from behind him and the blond released his grip on his chin with a smile.

The next thing Wufei knew he had been thrown over the blondes shoulder and they were jumping at least twenty feet in the air to land on another sliver of land a good seventy feet away.

By the time Wufei got over his shock they were already out of the swamp and in a lush forest. Growling Wufei started to struggle in the blondes grasp and when the blonde wouldn't let go Wufei started swearing in Chinese.

They obviously understood Chinese because as soon as he started cursing them they started to laugh softly at him.

Come, come Dragon you shouldn't waste your breath on curses you might need it later the youki named Treize teased.

Wufei growled at him and renewed his struggles.

If you need a break from his constant squirming Zechs I'll gladly take him Treize said with a chuckle.

That comment made Wufei struggle more just to be irritable, before his exhaustion finally caught back up with him. Fighting a losing battle to keep his eyes open Wufei's eyes fell closed as sleep claimed him.

Well there you go. How ya like it?


	2. Chapter 2

When Wufei woke he was laying on a big bed made up in white silk. Sheer gauzy white curtains surrounded the bed. Wufei could see the outlines of the room he was in through the thin curtains.

Sitting up cautiously Wufei's cheeks flushed when he found he wasn't wearing a stitch of clothes. Looking around Wufei's gaze fell on the folded clothes that sat on the chair near the bed.

Quickly slipping into the loose unbelievable soft black cotton pants and the white shirt. The shirt was obviously meant for someone bigger because it hung off one of Wufei's shoulders and you could just see the tip of his slender fingers under the sleeves.

Moving to the door Wufei opened it and slipped out silently. The place was so big Wufei quickly got lost. Finally Wufei saw the main exit rushing forward Wufei opened the door quickly and ran down the front steps.

Running into the surrounding woods Wufei chanced a glance back and nearly stumbled when he saw the size of the castle. The place was huge it had to be just luck that Wufei found any exit at all.

Turning back around Wufei continued his fast trot through the woods. A yelp escaped his lips when firm hands grabbed him putting a quick stop to his escape.

Twisting around Wufei pushed against Treize's chest hoping to get out of his grasp. Instead of his intended intention Wufei ended up pulled right up to Treize's chest leaving nothing to the imagination.

Wufei was slung over Treize's shoulder and brought back to the castle Wufei cursing and screaming at the smirking youki to release him. At the door they were met by the other youki who was smiling in amusement.

After many turns and many hallways they walked into another bedroom where he was thrown on a big bed done in red silk. Wufei jumped off the bed only to be thrown back on. A couple minutes later after being thrown back on the bed so many times he couldn't keep track.

Wufei reluctantly stayed on the bed totally unaware of the pout that graced his lips. Treize and Zechs on the other hand were very aware of it and fought the urge to go over and suck on the pouting bottom lip. They had the feeling Wufei wouldn't be very happy it they did, yet.

The two youki's watched the Chinese teen who was now sitting Indian style with his arms folded across his chest glaring at them. Adorable, though they had the feeling it wasn't meant to be.

Treize glanced at Zechs who still had his eyes on the exotic teen, but turned his eyes to Treize when he felt his gaze on him. Cocking his head to the side Treize seemed to be asking the tall blonde a question. And by the grin that spread across Zechs face his answer was yes.

Wufei looked at them warily not liking the way they were looking at him. Both the youki's walked slowly toward the bed there tails flicking in excitement of the hunt. There eyes were locked on Wufei with unnerving intensity as they continued to advance.

Wufei Leaped up with the intention of getting the bed between him and the youki's. Like all his other plans, he was stopped by hands on his hips which pulled him back and down so his head rested on the Zechs shoulder. Once he was all the way down he was sitting on Zechs lap wriggling to get free.

Zechs leaned back so his back rested on the beds head board, Treize suddenly appeared in front of them and dropped to all fours so he was crouching over Wufei both his hand on either side of Zechs chest.

Leaning forward Treize looked into Wufei's eyes for a second before he leaned down all the way and claimed his lips. Wufei gasped in surprise, Treize took it to his advantage and slipped his tongue into the Chinese teen's mouth. Running his tongue over the roof of Wufei's mouth before pulling Wufei's bottom lip into his mouth and sucking gently on it.

Zechs watched for a second before leaning down himself and nibbling on Wufei's ear and mouthing his smooth neck. Treize released Wufei's bottom lip slowly licking it exotically before kissing his was down his neck till he got to his collar bone where he stopped to suck gently.

Zechs took over Wufei's abandoned mouth plundering it with his tongue making wide sweeping movements till he had tasted every single corner of Wufei's mouth. A soft sound escaped Wufei with out him realizing it. Both youki groaned before pulling back to look at a dazed Wufei.

Wufei quickly snapped out of it and pulled himself out of there grasps and putting as much distance between them as possible. Treize shared a glance with Zechs before they both turned there gazes back to Wufei with smiles of amusement.

Zechs stood and waited at the door to the bedroom as Treize stalked over to Wufei cornering and kissing him lightly.

"We aren't through Dragon." Treize murmured before retreating to the door with Zechs.

"Yes it is!" Wufei hissed venomously.

"No little Dragon it isn't, as a matter of fact it has only begun" Zechs voiced, smooth as silk and sultry as sin.

Well this chapter certainly took me long enough

did you like it?


End file.
